Injurious Infection
by BlackOblivion
Summary: Zombies have ripped through the walls of reality, ridding each and every human slowly, but surely. Ichigo, one of the few survivors, partner up with another, who refuses to leave his side, but for what reason? Every single day, Shirosaki, his partner, seems to have death lingering onto him. Was it bad luck?


I really owe it to one person who got me into this … zombie stuff. I'm not exactly a big fan, but this will definitely not be your average zombie type of story. There are ideas in here that may or may not be found in other places as I will completely avoid avoidable clichés. For example, zombies being undead and eating people are cliché but that's non-avoidable. If this is not appealing to you, I recommend looking somewhere else, as I do not appreciate hate about clichés?

Trigger(s):

Excessive Gore  
>Character Death<p>

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Pants were coming out rapidly, so much that you could hear the intakes of fresh, cold air if you were a few feet ahead. An orange blur was all you could see as feet drummed heavily on the soft soil beneath the feet. It was a whole entire family, running as fast as they could possibly imagine. The scent of putrid, rotting meat was surrounding the senses of the brain, flooding it with fear. Despite this thick, dark fear fueling the energy they were using, Ichigo's mind still focused more on this family … But why couldn't he hear them? Skidding to a complete halt, he turned around, seeing only darkness engulf the area. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

"I must have lost them in the dark …" Ichigo clenched his fist, his whole entire body shaking. He had to find them or else the zombies could get them. Eat them … No! Shaking his head vigorously, he ran back to the direction he came from, but what a bad idea.

Screams cut through the thin layer of air, almost causing Ichigo's ear to throb with a painful feeling, but it wasn't physical pain. That scream … It was Yuzu and Karin. His feet refused to move, tears threatening to fall. There was no way he could locate the source of the screams and an acrimonious feel began building up in his stomach. That was when the smell of pure death made him gag … He couldn't give up. The teen had to; _had to_ find his family. So, despite the smell nearing him ever so slowly, making his heart pound faster and faster ever second and that sound drowned out the rest of his senses. Running to the direction he thought he heard the screaming, Ichigo heard it once more, curling his lip and deciding it was the right direction and finally came up to an open clearing after a few minutes of walking. The only reason his body refused to pass out upon the ground, only to be served to zombies, was the fear, guilt and anger of this world and its creatures. Hazel eyes gazed ahead, not being able to picture anything, but something was surely moving and the sounds of crunches could be heard.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

Three bodies were lying on the floor, a pile of monsters feasting on their bodies. Ichigo squinted, knowing they were his family, but the amount of dirt flung around was the sign that his family had indeed fought back. Zombies were just as strong as normal humans, just more bloodthirsty and animalistic. There was no way a zombie could sneak up on you because of their strong odor … So how did they get caught? These thoughts were just to help get his mind off … _them_ mostly. Curling his lip, he slowly backed away, running off, seeing no point in staying behind anymore. The field they were in was extremely long; the adrenaline was the only thing Ichigo used to keep going. His body screamed with a painful, elongated throb, each step becoming heavier and heavier, harder and harder. The air tunnel in his throat burned … but it was a cold burn and it was agonizing … His family was now dead, so what does he have to protect anymore? Isn't there a point?

"I have to stay alive until this is over … That's what they would have wanted." Ichigo mumbled, his eyes slipping shut, trying his best to keep awake. The scent of death was … intensifying, signaling more of the zombies nearing. Shelter …

Resting his eyes on a barn shelter, he trudged over there, his legs now limp. The doors were closed and there was no way a zombie could get in. Why? Because they just wandered aimlessly, avoiding everything but open plains. Being undead didn't mean you had super strength or anything. Once in, darkness took over him, the doors shutting behind him. Ichigo welcomed the darkness, loving the smell of … hay and well, not death.

This was only a few days in the apocalypse. Of course, it didn't affect anything worldwide. It was just as hard as getting a common flu to spread throughout the world. But fear has regained its control over humans, making them execute bad decisions. It would soon spread like a hurricane …

And this was when it first began.

-888-

Eyes opened, revealing the world in plain sight ... Literally. A globe was in his face. He had taken refuge in a school room and something woke him up … The scent of death. It was barely recognizable so it could just be his imagination, but something was amiss. Someone was here, so … Why does Ichigo recognize the scent of the undead? Standing up from the rug he was laying on, he looked around, instantly stopping at a golden light belonging to a pair of eyes … And they were watching him intently with curiosity and hunger. Wait, hunger? Gulping he called out to the figure, his voice almost cracking under the pressure of it.

"Hello? Who are you …?" Ichigo breathed out, staring right back at the eyes almost eating at him. Immediately after, an albino stepped out. Letting out a sigh, his shoulders and body relaxed, knowing it wasn't a zombie. But the smell of rotting flesh came, indefinitely, from his company. His eyes narrowed into slits, studying the other. He didn't look like one of them and his skin, eyes and features seemed human enough.

"Shirosaki." That voice made Ichigo jump lightly, not expecting to have his questioned answered. He was extremely reluctant of introducing himself, but it would be rude not to.

"I'm Ichigo … Why are you here?" The teen asked, knowing for a fact he couldn't take on Shirosaki. His limbs ached like he was being burned alive. It had been a few months after his family was eaten, so it wasn't that. Fatigue had caught up onto him because of the lack of sleep. Not getting an answer, he instantly felt dubious of the albino. But why else would people conceal themselves anyway? Groans were heard from the walls, school walls never being sound proof. Zombies were coming this way … Ichigo cursed out loud, rushing out the room, looking behind to see Shirosaki following, seeming content on following. Sighing, he let it happen, not seeing any reason to not let him. Two heads were much better than one. Well, unless … No, that couldn't be possible.

They exited the back door, Ichigo pushing away zombies, being slightly stronger than them, but … none of them were going after the albino. Huh? Ichigo stopped, seeing that the forest was currently clear of the scent of rotting meat. Ichigo took the time to turn around to Shirosaki, who was just watching him like a predator to its prey.

"Why were the zombies avoiding you?" Ichigo asked, his teeth clenched together tightly, sweat rolling down his cheek, pants escaping softly. His company just grinned, it looked like it belonged to a maniac, eyes flashing with mirth.

"Oh? I don't know. They seemed to find ya more … appealing." Shirosaki laughed, his voice echoing, causing more zombies to trek closer. Ichigo pursed his lips, walking off, a scowl formed over his face. God damn, this guy was going to be infuriating! Weird vibes were also coming off him … Death and who uses the word appealing to describe someone?

Shirosaki followed pursuit, tagging up next to him, stilling grinning. What gained Ichigo's attention was the fact that he was displaying a show of teeth … That were sharp. It could possibly pierce through human flesh easily. Why would a simple human be born with that? Blinking his eyes away, he knew that this person was the embodiment of bad luck and disaster. If only he knew what kind of disaster he was in for …

"Ya better start runnin'. Or something might jus' eat ya up," Shirosaki spoke again, his watery voice kept low to not attract even more of the undead. Doing just that, he could hear feet trailing behind him clearly. Visions flashed through his mind, making him bite down on his tongue, blood seeping through his mouth. If he could have heard these sounds back when they were alive …

Because of these thoughts, Ichigo missed the blood lust and hunger lingering and filling Shirosaki's eyes as he took note of the vibrant red dripping through his partner's mouth …

Oh how fun this will be.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx


End file.
